


I'm Not Gonna Let It Ruin Our Lives:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Memories/Pleasant Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Positive Thinking, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Quality Time/Spending Time Together, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Sickfic, Slash, Thinking, radiation poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is thinking about his life, & he is not letting radiation poisoning ruin his life, while he is living it, Danny checks up on him, What do they say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a one!!!!*





	I'm Not Gonna Let It Ruin Our Lives:

*Summary: Steve is thinking about his life, & he is not letting radiation poisoning ruin his life, while he is living it, Danny checks up on him, What do they say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was thinking about the past 8 years, including the time it took him to resettle back into Hawaii, The Handsome Brunette was grateful for a wonderful life, & a great ohana, that he built up. He is a little bit afraid, that he would lose it to radiation poisoning, that he had been diagnosed with.

 

He thought about the pleasant memories that he had experienced, He let them wash over him, Also, He decided right then & there, He is not gonna let his diagnosis ruin his life, or dictate his life for the rest of it. Instead, Steve is gonna enjoy it with his ohana, & let things follow naturally.

 

The Former Seal realized that he has to be on his game, while he does his job, & take care of his family, meaning that he has to be healthy, & fit as ever, If he wants to accomplish that mission. He was thinking about ways to do it, when his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams came out to join him for some quality time together.

 

"Are you okay, Babe ?", he asked out of concern, as he sat next to him on the lanai, & the blond was watching his hunky lover like a hawk, since Steve told him about the diagnosis, Making sure that he is doing okay, & not overdoing it, Cause it would crush the loudmouth detective, if something happens to Steve, Cause the Five-O Commander is the heart of their family.

 

"I am just fine, Danno, I am thinking of ways to survive longer, Cause I don't want to miss anything with our ohana, I have too much at stake, I am gonna follow the doctor's orders, & make sure that I follow the program that he sets me on", Steve said firmly, as he made the decision. Danny rewarded him a kiss, "I am gonna help you with it, Cause our relationship, & our ohana is worth it", The Blond said, Steve smiled & thought to himself, **"I'm ** _not_** gonna let it ruin our lives"** , & enjoyed the rest of the time with his lover.

 

The End.


End file.
